The Customer Acquisition Enabler Platform is named Get.More
Service Provider refers to the service provider of this platform
User refers to an individual registered as an user of Get.More
Merchant refers to business entities who are boarded to the Get.More platform
Get.More Mobile App refers to the mobile application for users (Android, Iphone etc) provided via the Application repository of the Mobile OS eco-system(Apple AppStore, Android Market etc)
Get.More Web refers to the User view of the Get.More hosted Web interface accessible via internet.
Get.More Dashboard refers to the Merchant view of the Get.More Web hosted Web interface accessible via internet.
Get.More Administration console refers to the Administrator view of the Get.More hosted Web interface accessible via internet.